Game Off Alternate Story
by Fabbit Zine
Summary: Instead of having Lisa and Lynn helping her at distracting her brother away from the console. Lana have a better plan which soon leads her to serious trouble.


**This is based on an upcoming episode that will come out on February 2, 2020.**

* * *

It was a typical lazy Saturday afternoon for the Loud House. The loud kids finished all their chores but now they have nothing to do…well, not for Lincoln. After buying the newest game called "Total Trash Takedown" That game just got released yesterday. The best part about it is that nearly everyone in his school going to talks about it dues to the fact the new game is very popular.

Usually, in the loud house, The living room always have a sister watching TV but every Saturday the living room is empty dues the loud kids used all of their energy to do the hard work chores. Luckily Lincoln didn't waste his energy thanks to him being a male.

But after setting up the console such as putting batteries in the controller and putting the game disc in, Lincoln was about to sit on the couch only to sees his younger sister Lana sitting in it much to his confusion since he thought she was sleeping in her room with Lola after the hard work.

"Why are you still here?"

"Well big brother, I overheard you and Clyde talking about the new trash game that came out yesterday so I decided to skip my chores and try out your game with you"

"Sorry sis but you can't play with me because only males can play video games which females aren't allowed to play at all since that illegal"

"Hahaha Linc, You know I am not that dumb"

"But woman are supposed to be dumber than males that they automatic believe in them"

"First of all, You need to stop believing everything you read on the internet like seriously that place is fulls of lies, Secondly of all genders have equal IQ and Third of all, Does Total Trash Takedown have a multiplayer mode like New Super Mario Bros Wii?"

"Yeah, I need to stop believing the internet all the time. I know both genders have equal IQ, I was just being sexist so you can leave me alone and finally no this game doesn't have multiplayer mode"

"So are you going to turn me a turn after beating the first level?"

"No"

"But why no, big brother?"

"Because you never wash your hands so I don't want you to touch my controller with your dirty hands"

Lana becomes disappointed that her big brother refused to give her a chance at playing his newest game.

"I understand now, Have fun playing your new game without me...Sigh"

Lana left for the kitchen and she is very sad because she loves trash but yet she couldn't play her brother's game, The more she thinks about that, The more she wants to play very badly. The six-year-old girl knows Lincoln still won't let her play his game even if she washes her hands so she has to make a plan to play the game without his permission.

In the loud house, Only Lincoln does plan since males are way better planner than woman (Even though his plans rarely success) So Lana knows she sucks at making plans like she once thinking about her sisters distracting their brother away but Lana knows it won't work since Lincoln will eventually find out and become mad at her for playing his game that he will delete her save files because only him allowed to play video games.

Now Lana is stuck in a train of thought until she notices a frying pan on the oven, This immediately made Lana remember last year where Lola knocks a pizza deliver guy unconscious by hitting him on the head with a frying pan and ties him up so he candies from starving to death in the basement alone in the dark. Lola did that so her family can eat pizzas for dinner.

Only the loud kids are aware of the incident while their parents thought Lori just buys pizzas, Heck there a rumor that the corpse of the deliver pizza man is still in the basement which the kids hide the body hidden somewhere.

Now Lana had no choice but to repeat the incident...With Lincoln sharing the same fate as the pizza delivery man, She grabs the frying pan and walks very quietly behind the couch. Lana sees her brother was having real fun playing the game which makes her angry to the point where she feels her hands are becoming strong thanks to her blood boiling from the rage she is slowly experiencing for the first time.

Suddenly Lana knocks her brother in the head with the frying pan so hard that it knocks Lincoln unconscious, His face became bloody, his eye is blacks and he loses some of his teeth, Lana didn't expect the damage to be big like that.

Now Lincoln is unconscious, Lana grabs the ropes and attaches firmly his arms and legs together and puts duct tapes on his mouth so he won't scream for help, After everything is checked, The six-year-old girl throws her big brother down the stairs. She sees her brother roll down like a ragdoll to the basement floor.

"This what you get for not letting me play your game Lincoln.

Lana closes the door shuts went to the living room so she can play Total Trash Takedown like she always wants. Lana couldn't believe her plan actually works and the fact she pretty much acts like her twin sister Lola but despite that, she chooses to not thinks about her current actions so she can play Total Trash Takedown in peace.

For now...


End file.
